Long Time Friends, Now Lovers (A USxJP FanFic)
by TheDarkWatermelon
Summary: One day, America realizes something about himself that makes him look at his friend Japan in a whole new way. WARNING! THIS IS A LEMON! If you don't feel comfortable reading these, then leave now or you're screwed. If you are fine with reading these, then enjoy! :3


This is a USxJP Hetalia lemon fanfic I made for three reasons. One, for fun (hey, that rhymed!) Two, for Japan and Luciano da Silva on Google+. Three, for whoever the hell wants to read this (XD).Now, I do make lemons, but this is my first Hetalia one though. I REALLY hope this doesn't suck to you,...but oh well...

I guess we could say America and Japan are friends. They do get along very well, despite one being loud and obnoxious, and the other being calm and quiet. The two shared interests in technology, mostly video games, and visiting each other.

One day, our hero Alfred, wanted to take a step forward to the next level. He started to gain feelings for his japanese pal Honda. The feelings inside; He could not take it anymore. Alfred knew that he wanted Honda all to himself and to be as close to him as possible. That night, Alfred had invited Honda over for a sleepover at his house…

A few almost silent knocks could be heard on his front door. Pausing a game of Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 on his TV, Alfred walks over to his door and is happy to see Kiku there.

"Hello America," Kiku says in a delighted and quiet manner, "Thanks again for inviting me over."

"Hey, no problem dude!" Alfred happily greeted his guest back, "Come in."

"Gladly" Kiku responds.

He walks in and takes off his shoes, which is later set aside in the closet. Walking right to the kitchen, he sets down a few covered plates on the counter and saves it for later, then heads right to the living room to set down his bags.

"I've got a game goin' on right now and it's not too late to join in." Alfred mentions.

Kiku smiles and heads over to the couch where the two play games for an hour...or three. After a while, they both head to the kitchen for some dinner. Alfred wonders and is a bit curious about what his secret crush had brought him.

"You know, you are the guest. You didn't have to make anything for tonight." Alfred points out.

"I know, but I really thought you would enjoy it." Kiku replies.

He then lifts up the plates' tin foil cover to reveal a Japanese-style meal that looked like a slice of heaven.

"This right here is some Japanese Pork Katsu. It's a few pork cutlets served with white rice, a few vegetables, and some dipping sauce. I'd like you to try some, i-if you don't mind." Kiku offers.

"This looks good," Alfred says "I'll try it."

The American takes his knife and cuts a decent-sized piece of pork , glazed in some panko, and dipped halfway in some dipping sauce, and holds it up to his mouth. Before he bites into it, he takes in as much of the crisp smell as he can without sniffing too hard to get some panko up in his nose. Alfred bites into the pork and instantly falls in love with the taste. He starts shoving in as much pork, rice, and veggies in his mouth at the speed of light, savoring and gulping down every last bite he could, while still leaving a good amount for his friend Kiku. Of course, Alfred had also "prepared" some store-bought frozen pizza and blue-frosted chocolate cake for the two.

Kiku had eaten a good amount of the food he had brought and a great amount of the food he had been offered by his friend Alfred. After eating, the two had chatted for a while about many things, including the wonderful meal they've had.

Alfred had put on a scary movie which Kiku usually can handle, but not so much his friend. To this day, he still wonders why Alfred even bothers buying those movies if he can't stay calm for at least 2 minutes at a time. The movie was finally over and Alfred had finally been relieved of the "horror" that was displayed earlier.

The two went upstairs and brushed their teeth to get ready for the night. Both had put on their pajamas right before. They both head up to Alfred's room which is actually a lot cleaner than Kiku had expected. The lights were off and the shades were shut, but the cyan-blue glow of a lava lamp on his nightstand gives off a nice ambiance.

"I-Its getting late, Alfred," Kiku states and asks, "What should we do now?"

Alfred froze for a moment. This was it. The moment where he could take that step to get closer to his crush. Thinking quickly about what to do next, without leaving Kiku waiting for a response, he remembers the table. He knew it was a joke for that one time, but it's the only way he could think of stepping up about his true feelings for him.

"H-Hey, remember the possessed table I showed you that one time?" Alfred asks trying to hide his nervous look on his face.

"Yes, I do. I remember it well." Kiku quietly answered.

"I'm just gonna grab it, y'know for ol' time's sake." Alfred declares.

He gets up and walks to his closet. Now this is probably the messiest thing in his entire house. Pushing over a few boxes labeled "Old Stuff", he finds the small round table and bring it out, closing the closet door behind him with his right foot. Once back to where he sat down, he placed the table in front of each other.

"Alright. You ready?" Alfred asks.

"I guess. Okay." Kiku replies softly.

Here it is. The moment. Alfred decides to stall a few baloney questions at first before popping in,...the one. Now he feels ready to ask. His face starts turning a bright shade of crimson red as he starts getting a little sweaty. A knot in his throat starts clogging his throat. But that all doesn't matter anymore. It's time.

"Uhh, okay. Um,...does America...love...Japan?" Alfred asks the table.

Both of their hands shift once to one side of the table. Kiku stares in shock and is now wondering what had just happened.

"Wh-What ju-"

Kiku's words were silenced by the sudden kiss on the lips from Alfred. It was filled with passion and delight while embarrassment and nervousness were still a little present. Kiku didn't do anything. He just sat there. Stiff as a board and shocked. His eyes were open wide, just staring half-into space, and half-into Alfred's face. Alfred stopped for a minute and looked back into Kiku's eyes. This made Kiku feel something deep down inside. A brand-new feeling. One that didn't seem right or wrong.

"Is there something wrong?" Alfred uttered in a low voice.

Since Kiku could not describe the feeling inside, it was hard for him to respond with an answer. All of a sudden, nothing felt wrong. He started to enjoy it a little on the inside.

"No, nothing's wrong." Kiku said.

Alfred continued with the previous activity except this time, Kiku decided to join in on a little bit of the fun. He started out very small, but later became something meaningful and passionate. They later broke apart again. This time, Alfred started removing his pajama shirt, revealing his muscular, yet laid-back body. Kiku yet again just sits and stares at the sight. Because of that, Alfred moves right in front of him and slowly removes his shirt, revealing Kiku's smooth and skinny body. It became a very attractive sight for the American. They both started to kiss again, with passion and fire. The two let out light and sexy moans while frenching each other. Alfred picks up Kiku and brings him over to his bed.

The American starts to go lower by leaving small hickeys on the Japanese's neck. Kiku moaned several times, but not very loud. Instead, it was soft and very seductive. To Alfred, it sounded more like a cry for more. He went a little lower, arriving at his nipples. He began to play with them a little, massaging them, licking them, and sucking them. This made Kiku moan very loudly and grip the sheets a little. Those were his little sensitive spots that the American was violating. Now underway with that process, he didn't want Alfred to stop. It felt as if a burst of pleasure ran down his entire body.

Alfred moved down more, but leaving a trail of kisses behind him from where he was before. He stopped and stared at Kiku. Quickly after that, he removed the Japanese's pants to find a bulge sticking out a little from Kiku's underwear. The American was now very aroused and slowly yanked the underpants off. There it was. Kiku's manhood.

Alfred began kissing the tip lightly and teasing him a bit. His tongue was now circling around "Mt. Fuji", waiting for a little "pre-earthquake" to happen. Kiku moaned loudly again and made a very seductive face at the American. The "pre-earthquake" had arrived and Alfred licked the juices slowly, savoring each bit he could have. He now was sucking hard on his friend's member, making the Japanese moan to the points where he was almost whining. He went faster and faster by every few seconds when finally, Kiku climaxed in his mouth. Alfred shot a seductive and sexy look up at Kiku right before swallowing his juices.

"That felt...wonderful." Kiku purred.

Alfred started removing his pants and underwear, showing off his entire hero-body.

"Are you ready for this?" Alfred smirked.

The Japanese friend nodded with total approval commanding the American to take him farther than _there_.

"This'll hurt a little at first, but will feel better soon after." Alfred warned.

Alfred positioned himself at Kiku's entrance and slowly went in. A loud gasp and "AH" came out of Kiku's mouth as he throws his head back onto his pillow. Alfred shoved his entire member in his friend and began thrusting gently. Kiku started panting loud and hard at the feeling of Alfred's "Empire State Building" inside of him. The pain started to fade away fast and be replaced with sheer pleasure. The thrusting gained speed every few moment, causing Alfred to combine groaning and moaning and Kiku to gasp and moan uncontrollably.

"Ahh-AH!" Kiku exclaims. "So-GOOD!"

The pleasure is beating him senseless to the point where it's the only thing he wants.

"I-I'm close!" Alfred shouts. He now wants to here Kiku beg for him.

"Say my name…" Alfred commanded.

Kiku responds softly; "Alfred…"

"LOUDER!" He yelled.

"ALFRED!" Kiku yelled back.

"I WANNA HEAR YOU SCREAM MY NAME! LOUDER!" Alfred raged.

"A-ALFRED!" Kiku screams.

Alfred repeatedly slams against Kiku's G-spot with force at the speed of light. With one last pound against his friend, Alfred releases his juices inside Kiku, filling every square inch inside his hole leaving some running down his legs. The two were now panting and moaning in a room that was completely silent, despite the noises coming out of their mouths. The American rolled over to the Japanese's right side and looked over at him.

"That was great, don't you think?" he asks his friend.

"Very~" Kiku softly responds. He then leans over a little to give a small kiss on the American's forehead. He gives off a cute and sleepy smile back at him.

"I love you Kiku." Alfred whispers.

"I-I love you too, Alfred." Kiku replies.

Alfred leans over to his nightstand and switches his lava lamp off. The two almost instantly fall asleep and enjoy the rest of the wonderful night,...together.

Fin~ :3


End file.
